To Earn Your Stripes
Just before everyone is about to open up JKP for the day, RJ comes in and tells Casey, Theo & Lily they're going on a trip. Leaving Dom & Fran in charge. We now see that Jarrod is beginning to fight for control of his body. When Camille gets him to rest, Jarrod thanks her, showing that Dai Shi does not have full control. Scorch & Snapper witness the care Jarrod has for Camille, so in order to protect Dai Shi, they plan to destroy Camille. As Jarrod & Dai Shi continue to battle over control, Dai Shi tells Jarrod that he cannot win, that Jarrod may have the strength of the lion, but not the heart. The gang arrives at Pai Zhuq school to find Master Finn, Phant & Swoop waiting for them. Phant tells Casey, Theo & Lily the time has come for their Masters Test, but Casey has doubts about his readiness. And so the battle is on, with Casey Vs. Finn, Lily Vs Phant, and Theo Vs. Swoop. Casey, still doubting his own skills, battles Master Finn, but looks to Lily & Theo to see how they're fighting their masters. Lily & Theo summon their Animal Spirits to defeat their masters, and Casey then does the same. With the tests complete, Theo & Lily are informed that they are now Pai Zhuq Masters. Their Master Stripes appear on their arms. But Casey is told that he failed the test. Back at the evil temple, Snapper & Scorch order the remaining Warriors to destroy Camille, saying it is what Dai Shi wants. When Jarrod / Dai Shi begins looking for Camille and can't find her, he goes to look for her himself. Needing to clear his head, Casey goes for a run in the woods. Camille is ambushed in the forest by Sonimax, Lepus & Osiris. When Casey hears screams, he runs to check it out, only to be shocked to see Camille being attacked. Before the warriors destroy Camille, Jarrod, the real Jarrod, comes to her rescue. Jarrod uses the Phantom Beat King powers to fight the warriors. Lepus manages to escape, but Jarrod is still able to destroy Osiris & Sonimax. Jarrod rushes back to Camille to get her back to the temple. With Casey seeing all that has happened, he starts to rush back to tell the others, but is attacked by Lepus. Casey morphs and begins battling the beast. Back at JKP, RJ explains to Theo & Lily, that while Casey is a great leader & fighter, a Pai Zhuq Master doesn't ask, he knows. That's why Casey failed the test. Then Dominic alerts them to the battle. The other Rangers show up to help Casey, but Scorch & Snapper are ready to fight the Rangers too. The Spirit Rangers are called forth and the battle begins. The Rangers take on Lepus while the Spirit Rangers battle the Generals. The Rangers combine their firepower, but Lepus manages to survive and grow. The Rangers summon all their Zords and fire them together to destroy Lepus. Scorch & Snapper survive their battle with the Spirit Rangers and escape. Back at JKP, Casey tells Theo & Lily what he saw in the woods, but neither of them believe that there's any good in Jarrod, and they know that Dai Shi is in full control. Jarrod places Camille on Dai Shi's thrown, telling her to rest. Jarrod promises to protect Camille. But Dai Shi soon regains control and orders Camille off his thrown. Casey goes to RJ wanting him to train him more, so he can learn what he did wrong to fail the test. But RJ explains that he has taught him all he needs to know, it's how Casey uses that knowledge. Dai Shi fights Scorch & Snapper over them going behind his back. But does not destroy them. Dai Shi assures them that he is in complete control and that the time of the final Beast War is near. But Camille was hiding via her Chameleon powers and shows concern.